


The Five Loves of Sam Winchester

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, greek loves, oh look i wrote something, super fluffy, thank you spring break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Sam Winchester is a blessed man, he has many people who love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What??? I wrote something?? Thank you spring break for giving me time. Trying to graduate is hard y'all.

**Storge** -family love

Dean. This one is Dean, Sam thinks. And how can it not be? For a long time, Dean has been the only family Sam had. Dean has been there with Sam every step of the way in this crazy life. And while they don’t agree all the time they love each other (to the point where Sam will admit there is an unhealthy co-dependence, but hey, they are working on that). Storge specifically relates to parent-child love, and yeah, unfortunately Dean fits this too. Dean was the one who soothed every fever, who wiped away the tears from Sam’s eyes after a nightmare. Dean was the one who never had a childhood, who never got to be a kid and Sam will always be indebted to that. Sam knows Dean will always be the one consistent figure in his life. The one who will be with him to the bitter end. And Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Philia** -brotherly love

This one is Cas; although Sam never thought the angel would ever hold such a distinct honor when he first met the angel Castiel. But now, Sam cannot imagine life without Cas. Cas and Sam are equals: they enjoy learning and seeking new knowledge, they are problem solvers, they both put up with Dean when he’s acting ridiculous (albeit in different ways), they both would go into harm’s way to keep the other safe. Cas and Sam are brothers, and Sam is so happy now that Cas actually has the “legal” title of brother-in-law. For although Cas was always brother to Sam, he has always been more to Dean. And seeing those two finally get together, was the day Heaven finally cried tears of joy. If anything happened to Cas, Dean and Sam’s lives would never be the same, which is why if Sam has to occasionally run interference between his brother and best friend he gladly will.

 **Eros** -Sexual love

 _Jessica_. Sam cannot think about her to this day without his heart constricting. She was his first love. The one that made him believe in happily ever after. The one that made him think he could have a normal life. The one he wanted to wake up to every morning. Eros has become synonymous with beauty. And Jessica was beautiful. But she was more than that; she opened up his eyes to a world without monsters or hunting, and her death is what pushed him to go back into a world of death and destruction. Sam will never forget about her, he visits her grave whenever he gets the chance. He only hopes that he became a man she would be proud of.

 **Agape** -Sacrificial love

This one was hard for Sam, because there have been many people who have sacrificed themselves for Sam, but one particular one stands out: Gabriel. Yes, Gabriel the archangel. While Sam has had a very trying history with him, he couldn’t help but think the guy was cute, and occasionally dream about the guy in a not-so-G-rated-way. And Sam had to admit that due to Gabriel’s time loop when Dean really did die in made it slightly more bearable. So, he had a smidge of appreciation for him. But, Gabriel was really the key to the apocalypse. Without him, they never would have escaped; without him, they never would have rescued all those civilians; without him, they would have never known about the horseman’s rings to open up the portal back to hell. So yes, Gabriel was loud, obnoxious, rude, conceited, and had a weird since of humor and justice, but he cared about his family, he loved his family and he was the first casualty of the apocalypse that really hurt Sam.

**True Love**

This type of love Sam never thought he would ever have, not after Jessica. But Chuck was smiling down on him when he met Eileen. Eileen is the person that Sam was describing to Dean all those years ago, when they were driving in Baby. And while Sam was trying to get Dean to think about sharing a life with someone, he didn’t honestly think it would happen to him. She is a hunter, she is a badass, she is smart, she is funny, she is a legacy like him, Sam could go on and on and on about her. In fact, Sam has, to the point where Dean had to start going on and on about Cas just to get Sam to shut up and show him what he was doing, all the while Cas was translating in perfect ASL with Eileen laughing in the backseat. Eileen understands that Sam has baggage, she has baggage too. They hunt and live together now, and if Eileen gets hurt, Sam’s heart stops and he just wants to pick her and hide her away (Sam made the mistake of sharing that with Dean and Dean teased him about for a whole hour saying if he did do that Eileen would drop kick him and go back to the fighting. Sam finally cracked and pointed out that Dean does the exact Sam thing with Cas. Dean got fire engine truck red and mumbled out something about how they are both so far gone that they’ve turned into Disney princes). Sam currently has a one carat diamond ring with a silver band in his pocket. He’s going to propose tonight. And while eventually he wants a home of his own one day, right now he is fine living in the bunker carrying on the Men of Letters legacy. And after hunting on her own for so long, Eileen is happy to have a permanent place to live surrounded by people she loves (and they go visit Mildred every weekend). Sam takes one long look at himself in the mirror, and finally decides he is ready. As he leaves, up in heaven, Jessica and Gabriel smile and praise a cupid for his aim in shooting his arrow at Sam three years ago in a retirement living community.

**Author's Note:**

> The gif is the moment when the cupid shot Sam.


End file.
